


Happy Birthday!

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Mafia, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Cute Peridot, Cuties, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Happy, Happy Birthday Author!, Happy Birthday!, Happy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Love, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Older steven universe, Party, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, TWID, True Love, Yandere Lapis, confetti, hope you enjoy this, so many, thanks for everything, we love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's somebody's birthday and everybody wants them to have a great special day!





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



The state of Delmarva was truly something else. The sun was shining bright in desert skies and the wind was slow and refreshing, perfect for cooling off in a warm summer day like this one. It was magical.

That’s what Peridot thought.  Or at least _would_ have if she hadn’t been in deep slumber at the moment. The little blonde was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her bright green eyes closed to the world and her constantly wild hair a lot messier than usual, that’s what happens when you apply the bed head rule to an already untamable mane. Her chest was rising and falling in a smooth, constant slow motion and soft snoring could be heard if you were close enough and a tiny trail of drool was falling down her cute pink lips. As much as she would deny it every time with all her might the girl was undoubtedly adorable.

Suddenly, she was woken up by the feeling of a gentle shake on her shoulder.

“Peri…”

She tried ignoring it, hoping it would go away. She was so tired…

“Wake up my love…”

She turned around and blinked a couple times, still not wanting to quit her hopes of oversleeping. Every time her little eyes opened for a tiny second she could see a blur of light brown and blue.

“Mhm?”

That must have been enough for the mystery wake up caller because next thing she knew there were a set of sweet lips pressed against her own.  Any other time in her life she would have been at least really startled, but not that day, since she could tell very well who those soft lips belonged to. They made her entire body warm up in the most pleasant way and gave her that fluttery feeling like only one person in the world could.

“Hey Lapis…” She yawned. She was still very sleepy.

“Hey sweetie”, the bluenette kissed her again and smiled brightly. “Happy Birthday!”

Peridot couldn’t help but return the smile, she also giggled a bit when the taller girl started peppering kisses all over her rosy cheeks, “Thank you my angel.” She kissed her on the lips once more.

Lapis stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and picked up a big tray she had placed nearby, “Here you go darling, a very special breakfast for a very special girl!” Her voice was filled with sugary affection just like her bright grin.

Peridot could feel her eyes lit up instantly at the sight of the food in front of her; there were so many good things! Chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite with no doubt, along with syrup and nutella, sugar cookies, gummy bears, chocolate peanut butter cups, even some tiny donuts! And don’t forget the decoration of the tray; it was filled with napkins with nice motives, some ribbons and a small green vase with a single lily.

She looked up at the woman with adoring eyes, “Wow thanks!”

She saw the bluenette blush slightly, ‘You’re very welcome princess, you deserve the best on your special day. Any day really, I just- I really want your birthday to be great.” She shuffled her feet sheepishly, dear god how could a scary mafia boss be so cute?!

Maybe because she didn’t scare her anymore, not in the slightest. Especially since she fell hard for her all that time ago. And how couldn’t she? The bigger question for Peridot was how could it take her so long to fall for this woman, she was pure perfection. Caring, gorgeous, devoted, this woman was everything to her. And all hers.

She motioned for the taller girl to lean down to her level, “Don’t worry my queen, it already is. Because I got to wake up with you.”

Now the blush on the Hawaiian’s face was more prominent as well as her dreamy smile. “I love you so much, my beautiful princess.” She kissed her once more, then Lapis spoke up again with an excited grin, “Now baby, I know this is a lot of food but you better eat at least a little. You’ll need the energy because today is going to be full of fun things to do!”

Peridot took a bite of her pancakes and grinned warmly, “Sounds great!”

She started devouring the meal in front of her as Lapis watched happily from her spot on the end of the bed. They chatted, joked and kissed a lot until it was time to get up and see what the world had to offer them that blissful morning.

They went downstairs hand in hand and as soon as Peridot was in sight of the other mafia members she was ambushed with a flow of bear hugs, hair ruffling and birthday greetings that left her dizzy and grinning like a kid. She was so happy to have such amazing people in her life, people she could actually call her friends.

Not to mention her beautiful girlfriend, the kindest, sweetest person she ever met. She felt her hand being grabbed by her blue haired angel once again and soon they were both out of the house, since Lapis had quite a few things planned for them both to do before lunchtime.

They went to Peridot’s favorite place in the city, the little park next to the place she used to live in. At least before Lapis’ ‘invitation card’ arrived at her home one fateful night and the wild rollercoaster that was her life got even wilder. Not that the blonde minded anymore, if anything she was grateful it happened since it gave her the life she adored so much. The woman she adored so much.

The park was such a lovely place to spend the time; the sun provided a warm atmosphere along with the cheerful birds and squirrels running around. The couple spent a good hour and a half holding hands as they walked around the trees, exchanged compliments and blushed faces as the morning sun brushed their skin gently, a warm summer breeze shaking the trees slightly. They fed some cute little ducklings in the pond and after they run out of bird food they snuggled at the feet of an old oak tree. The shadows provided by the giant plant was quite satisfying as it protected them from the growing sun and gave a feeling of safety and comfort, it made them feel concealed from the outside world and more like that time and place belonged only to them. They were holding onto each other, the bluenette’s arms wrapped around the little woman on her lap with no intention of ever letting go as a warm, pleasant feeling grew inside them both.

But so had it fate that the blissful moment was interrupted by a faint rumbling, which obviously came from Peridot’s tummy. It was almost noon and her stomach must have noticed. The blonde could feel her cheeks warm up as her girlfriend giggled, “Aw, is my sweet princess hungry already?”

Peridot nodded sheepishly, her cheeks going a little redder and smiling coyly. That cute face earned her a light kiss on the cheek as the bluenette picked her up in her arms and held her close bridal style and whispered sweet praises in her ears, something Peridot could never get enough of coming from the blue angel. In return the smaller woman leaned her head against her shoulder and sighed contently, melting in the embrace. Soon Lapis –who obviously didn’t have a blush covering her face from the gesture- placed her safely inside her car with a kiss on the forehead and soon they were both heading back to the house.

Opening the door they were greeted by a welcoming committee, confetti falling from the sky and party horns echoing the house. Apparently the walk in the park had been a pretext to let the others decorate the house and prepare a little surprise party for the blonde. Said girl was ecstatic, there were tons of birthday banners, rainbow festoons, even balloons!

Soon they were all having a good time in the main room, Jasper had put on some music and they were all dancing and laughing together. Amethyst shot some party cannons making confetti fall from the ceiling, Pearl and Sheena made sure everybody had access to the snacks they prepared for the party and as soon as Steven arrived on the front door the blonde was tackled with a massive bear hug. He even made her wear the ceremonial birthday suit –don’t you dare tell him- consisting of a royal red cape and an oversized funny crown with a candle on top. It was really funny to wear that, especially since it was way too big for someone as tiny and cute as Peridot.

Around a couple hours later they all agreed it was time for the main event of the night; the present delivering and the ever so wonderful cutting of the birthday cake.

First were the gifts, and Peridot could say with all certainty that she had never received so many and so amazing presents in her life. She got several new games –most of them Pokemon themed, thanks Sheena- a brand new tablet since Amethyst cracked her old one, many sci-fi books –from Pearl of course- a little set of figurines of her favorite CPH characters to add to her collection –Garnet truly can see it all- then Steven gave her a cute little ukulele since she mentioned she would like ‘learning to play that thing’ and she also got some small funny gadgets from Jasper; a tiny mini golf set, some avengers themed pen drives, even one of those funny spinners things that were so popular right now!

And of course there were Lapis’ presents, which she practically made rain on the blonde. Cute dresses, jewelry, consoles, art supplies, UFO related things, not to mention the never ending Camp Pining Hearts merch parade. By the time they were done it was almost night time and the little girl was surrounded by a mountain of presents almost as tall as herself. Not that Peridot had a problem with that, she was more than excited every time she unwrapped a gift, a wide smile and shiny eyes on her face each time. Right when she was getting done with the last one her blue haired angel leaned close and whispered in her ear that she had one more gift prepared for her, but would have to wait until they were all alone. Naturally the blonde didn’t have wide open eyes and a deep blush all over her face at the suggestive promise.

Finally, the best part of any party. Blowing the birthday candles and devouring the cake.

Right on cue Garnet came back from the kitchen holding a big, beautiful cake between her hands with a little smile. By the looks of it you could tell it was a delicious, glorious chocolate cake, covered almost entirely with white frosting and two candles on top. It was pretty huge, Sheena and Pearl had baked it that morning and Garnet had been in charge of decorating (which explained the red and blue candle like any other cake she got her hands on).

Garnet placed the giant cake on the table right in front of the blonde as Pearl lit up the candles and everybody started singing the traditional birthday song. Peridot just sat there with a light blush on her cheeks, she was still quite shy about being in the spotlight but she definitely wasn’t complaining about the attention. Once the others were done singing she took in a deep breath and blew the candles with the help of her friends, soon they were all clapping and cheering at the little girl.

“Did you make a wish princess?” Asked the bluenette right next to her.

“A wish? Why would I?” She smiled, “I already have everything I could ever want.”

That cheesy response earned her an especially sweet kiss from her girlfriend, who soon had an arm wrapped around her shoulder as she served the shorter girl a big slice of cake.

“Happy Birthday Peri.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to a very special girl out there, hope you liked this!


End file.
